vhs_fan_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
JackIsCool Productions
Jack “'JackIsCool'” Harrison, also going by JackIsCool Productions, or, JackIsCool TV, is the unofficial owner of the VHS Fan Club, essentially taking over after Mr. Nicktoons abandoned the group. He was one of the original members of the VHS Fan Club, joining in the VHS Era. He has made multiple major changes to the group, and has evolved with the group itself. Description His main interests include VHS's, Nickelodeon, and shitposting. JackIsCool is passionate about VHS collecting, and preserving old VHS airings, especially Nick-related airings. He has a YouTube channel where he posts various content related to VHS's and Nickelodeon, including rips of ID's, commercials, and promos. History As a result of JackIsCool's interest in VHS, he subscribed to fellow VHS collector Mr. Nicktoons. Whilst unknown if Mr. Nicktoons actually found out about Jack as a result of this, Mr. Nicktoons commented on one of JackIsCool's videos, asking to do a collab. Mr. Nicktoons added Jack on Hangouts, and, on July 7th, 2016, they both began talking to each other, starting Jack's history with Hangouts. Later on, JackIsCool asked Mr. Nicktoons to convince BmxBrandon2, a YouTuber Jack has been watching since 2013, to join Hangouts. Mr. Nicktoons then told Jack about The Tide and Seeker, and Jack started talking to Tide on SpongeBuddy Mania. Jack later added Tide on Hangouts. Dylan Dubeault found out about JackIsCool through one of the videos Jack posted, liked what he saw, asked Jack if he was on Hangouts, and Dylan added Jack, and they began talking on one of the VHS Fan Club prototypes. Pikadaryl27 then randomly sent JackIsCool an invite, which he accepted. It is presumed that Dylan told Pikadaryl about Jack. JackIsCool was talking to Mr. Nicktoons, Dylan, and their friends over the course of VHS Fan Club prototypes, and JackIsCool got the idea to form what would eventually become the VHS Fan Club. On August 11th, 2016, Mr. Nicktoons took Jack's idea, and formed the VHS Fan Club, then known as VHS Collectors Central, or VHS Collectors Unite. Mr. Nicktoons then added Jack on August 17th. One day, Jack stumbled upon one of That Weirdo Who Make Videos' Spongebob tape videos, and Jack asked Weirdo for the tape. Weirdo then sent Jack a Google Drive link to a rip of the tape. Two weeks later, Weirdo sent Jack an invite to one of his streams. Two more weeks later, Weirdo sent a random Hangouts invite. They both started talking to each other on Hangouts, and became friends. On August 19th, Jack added Weirdo to the VHS Fan Club. After a long array of humorous name changes to the group, JackIsCool changed the name to the VHS Fan Club. That same day, Pikadaryl27 was kicked for muting JackIsCool. On September 13th, Ian Sweeney left the group due to a combination of busyness, and lack of interest, causing Jack and Dylan to hate him. The next day, Jack added Steven Vargas, a friend he met in a Logan Swan livestream, to the VHS Fan Club. On September 25th, Jack added AstroPoug, another friend he met on a Logan Swan call. As the Bronze Age began, more drama started to ensue. In December, drama began over a Dylan stream that was raided. A conspiracy ran around that That Weirdo Who Makes Videos raided Dylan's stream, which was not true. JackIsCool defended Weirdo, saying that he did nothing wrong. It was eventually believed that Pikadaryl27 did it. PIkadaryl defended himself, and later apologized, leading Jack to consider adding him back. JackIsCool also added new members, Enzo Du Kirby, a friend he met on Lost Media Archive, and Gary Palidin, whom Jack met through Logan Swan. On January 31st, Jack created the VHS Fan Club Discord. Also, he added ItsBeboy Vlogs, a friend that Jack via a Mr. Memes Discord chat. JackIsCool added Pixarlamp Studios to the VHS Fan Club on April 10th. The VHS Fan Club eventually went through a Dark Age of inactivity, known as the 'Great Depression'. Over time however, JackIsCool had rough experiences with Pixarlamp Studios, as Pixarlamp called EdMario the N word, and offended oldtpbuser with a kys comment. Jack removed Pixarlamp on May 28th. JackIsCool later re-added him on June 15th. Pixarlamp began flooding the VHS Fan Club with humorless Logan Swan shitposts, which eventually got really stale, and caused many of the newbies to start only talking about Logan Swan. It got so annoying, that other people, including the newbies, started to get tired of both Pixarlamp, and the constant Logan Swan complaining. After Pixarlamp got removed from the hangout on July 5th by AstroPoug, he was removed from the Discord by JackIsCool Productions. With Pixarlamp gone, Jack was free to add oldtpbuser. JackIsCool Productions gave EdMario274 the link to the VHS Fan Club on June 17th. EdMario274 was a user that was originally made fun of by JackIsCool during EdMario's younger days, but JackIsCool never had any real hate toward him. He started to feel sympathetic toward EdMario over time, especially with Pixarlamp calling him the N word. Jack added EdMario on June 17th. He later removed EdMario that same day to avoid drama with Pixarlamp. Pixarlamp later apologized to EdMario, so Jack added EdMario back on June 19th. On June 28th, Jack added Sadistic Sponge. Gallery JackIsCoolProfile.png|Current profile; New Renaissance OldJackIsCoolPicture.png|Great Depression Hot.png|Renaissance 2017-02-08.png|Bronze Age Target_SpongeBob_Commercial_(2001) Kraft Dinner "Gotta Be KD" Commercial 2001 Nickelodeon Bumper Worms HQ Nickelodeon Slam! Split Screen Credits Promo (2002) Trivia * JackIsCool TV usually sides with That Weirdo Who Makes Videos and AstroPoug in case either of them get involved with drama. * Over time, JackIsCool TV eventually started to get sick of fake drama, such as drama relating to Ian Sweeney, Pikadaryl27, and any drama related to hacking or information stealing. Category:Core Members